Kiseki no Sedai Fondation
by Exaether
Summary: La Kiseki no Sédai. Ils sont six, ils sont forts, ceux sont les meilleurs joueurs de Basket qu'il existe au niveau lycéen, mais personne ne sait comment ils se sont rencontrés, ni comment leur équipe s'est formé, cette histoire raconte celle de la création de leur équipe. Les droits appartiennent a la Shueisha et a Tadatoshi Fujimaki.
1. Chapter 1

Kiseki no Sedai Fondation

Chapitre 1 : C'est la rentrée au Collège Teiko ! (POV Kuroko)

C'est la rentrée aujourd'hui, je rentre au Collège de Teiko. Je ne suis pas spécialement enthousiaste ni triste, ce sera une journée comme toutes les autres. Déjà au primaire personne ne me remarquait, j'étais invisible aux yeux des autres, ce n'est certainement pas le Collège qui va changer grand chose. Voilà ma vision des choses à moi, Kuroko, 12 ans, seul au monde. Les gens ne m'approchent pas et je ne les approche pas non plus.

Alors que je finis de m'habiller ce matin, avec mon uniforme, composé d'une chemise bleue avec un pull blanc par dessus et un pantalon, je me fixe dans la glace et sourit, content de ce que j'avais fait la veille. En effet, j'avais teint mes cheveux en bleu et mis des lentilles de contact de la même couleur, la raison ? Je ne sais pas trop, peut-être une ultime tentative de ma part de me faire reconnaître par les autres. Après avoir descendu les escaliers qui menaient jusqu'à la cuisine, je prends mon petit déjeuner composé d'œuf au plat pendant que papa et maman se préparent à aller au travail.

« Mon petit Tetsuya, nous ne rentrerons pas avant minuit au minimum, il y a un plat dans le four, tu n'auras qu'à le faire réchauffer, couche-toi tôt et surtout fais-toi des amis ! Au revoir ! »

Finissant mon verre de lait, je lui adresse un sourire avant de lui répondre.

« Oui maman, à demain, passe une bonne journée. »

Alors qu'ils ferment la porte de la maison familiale, je me retrouve seul, une fois de plus. Poussant un soupir d'ennui, je finis par prendre mon sac et partir en courant pour ne pas rater le train. A l'intérieur, je vois qu'il est bondé de jeunes avec le même uniforme que moi, celui de Teiko. Sur le trajet, je remarque que certains d'entre eux ont une couleur de cheveux étrange comme les miens, il y en a un qui a des cheveux blonds, un autre des rouges, encore un qui a des cheveux verts, un autre qui les a bleu foncé et le dernier, le plus grand de tous a des cheveux violet. D'ailleurs, il y a pleins de filles qui s'attroupent autour du blond, comme s'il s'agissait d'une célébrité. Faisant fi de cela, je me concentre sur le paysage qui défile, alternant grand bâtiment et végétation. Tokyo est vraiment une grande ville.

Finalement, au bout de trois quarts d'heure de voyage, le train s'arrête au terminus qui se situe juste devant mon nouveau collège. A l'entrée, je vois un panneau avec écrit dessus « vingt-neuvième cérémonie d'accueil du collège de Teiko ». Sur le chemin intérieur qui menait au bâtiment, il y avait de magnifiques cerisiers en fleur, mais la pente assez raide, elle, l'était beaucoup moins.

Après quelques minutes de marche monotone où je voyais déjà des gens sympathiser, j'arrivais finalement au gymnase où se tenait la cérémonie. J'avais déjà lu dans les mangas que la plupart des discours étaient les mêmes et je ne fis donc pas attention à ce que disait le vieux croulant qui nous servait de proviseur. Une fois ceci fait, il y eut la nomination des classes, je suis dans la même que le type aux cheveux rouges que j'avais croisé plus tôt dans le train. Alors que nous nous installions en classe, moi m'asseyant tout au fond face à la fenêtre, c'est alors que le professeur nous a demandé de nous présenter et c'est le mec flamboyant qui avait pris la parole en premier.

« Je m'appelle Akashi Seijuuro, douze ans, j aimerais intégrer l'équipe de Basket du collège. »

Les autres firent également leurs présentations et à la fin, le professeur prit alors la parole.

« Bien, maintenant que nous avons tous fait connaissance, qui se porte volontaire pour être délégué de classe ? »

L'enseignant m'a oublié évidemment, enfin ce n'est pas très grave, en même temps le pauvre a l'air d'en avoir bavé pendant des années vu les rides qui creusent son visage, c'est alors que le jeune homme nommé Akashi se lève et prend la parole, sans doute pour se présenter. Enfin, c'est ce que je croyais jusqu'à ce qu'il ouvre la bouche.

« Désolé monsieur, vous avez oublié le garçon assis au fond près de la fenêtre. »

Tous le monde dans la classe était éberlué, mes camarades et mon professeur, par rapport à ma présence ici qu'ils n'avaient pas remarqué, et moi, car Akashi m'avait remarqué. Décidant de finalement me lever, je pris alors la parole pour me présenter.

« Je m'appelle Kuroko, Kuroko Tetsuya, et j'ai douze ans tout comme vous, je ne sais pas encore quel club je compte rejoindre plus tard. »


	2. Chapter 2

KnB fic Kiseki no Sedai Fondation chap 1 POV Kise

Le réveil sonnait pour annoncer qu'il était l'heure pour moi de me réveiller. C'est en baillant que je sortis du lit, mal réveillé. En effet, j'avais angoissé une grande partie de la nuit en pensant au Collège. Car oui, moi, Kise Ryouta, 12 ans, allait commencer aujourd'hui ma vie de collégien à Teiko, l'un des meilleurs établissements du pays. Après une douche rapide, j'enfilais mon uniforme en me demandant ce que les années-collège allaient me réserver, j'espérais juste ne pas être assailli par des tonnes de filles. Enfin, on verra bien.

Regardant l'heure, je vis qu'il me restait seulement cinq petites minutes avant le départ de mon train. Bon sang ! Prenant mon sac d'une main et une tartine brûlante de l'autre, je sortis de la maison en vitesse tout en annonçant mon départ.

« J'y vais ! A ce soir papa et maman ! »

Après avoir couru très rapidement pendant quatre minutes, j'arrivais enfin à destination et réussis à prendre l'engin de justesse. Une fois dedans, je soupirais en posant mon sac à terre et regardant la vitrine pour arranger quelques peu ma coiffure. J'avais des cheveux blonds et non ce n'était pas une teinture. En fait, ma mère était européenne et j'avais hérité de la couleur de ses cheveux. Mes yeux étaient eux aussi de couleur doré.

En y regardant de plus près, je remarquais que je n'étais pas le seul à avoir une couleur de cheveux étrange ; il y avait du rouge, du bleu, du vert ainsi que du violet. On se croirait chez les super sentai ! Cette pensée m'arrachait un sourire, alors que je dévorais ma tartine, je remarquais tout un tas de filles avec le même uniforme que moi.. et ça recommence, la rançon de la gloire comme on dit.

Les filles me posaient pleins de questions différentes, comme mon nom, ma date de naissance, si j'étais étranger... mais évidemment la question qui revenait le plus souvent était : « As-tu une petite amie ? »  
C'est en soupirant d'exaspération que je prit la peine de répondre a chaque question, signer chaque autographe que l'on me tendait. Au moins cela m'occupe jusqu'à la fin du trajet.

Une fois arrivé à destination, je pris mon sac et sortis du transport en commun. J'avais enfin réussi à me débarrasser de mes nouvelles fans, plus qu'à espérer qu'elles ne créent pas un fan club me concernant, enfin, j'aviserai a ce moment-là. En tout cas, le Collège était très beau, les cerisiers en fleurs étaient évidemment magnifiques à cette période de l'année. Suivant les indications, je me retrouvais dans le gymnase pour le discours du proviseur. Blablabla, personne écoute ton discours alors abrège, vieux croulant.

Une fois que les classes furent annoncées, je sortis du gymnase en compagnie de mes nouveaux camarades, évidemment il y avait quelques groupies qui me tournaient autour, enfin ce n'est pas si grave. Une fois installé, notre professeur principal se présenta, c'était un jeune homme assez dynamique qui devait certainement tout juste sortir de l'école et nous demandait à notre tour de nous présenter.

Il y eut quelques personnes qui se présentèrent puis ce fut au tour de poil de carotte de faire de même.

« Je m'appelle Midorima Shintaro, 12 ans, mon signe est Cancer, je suis du groupe B et je compte intégrer l'équipe de Basket du Collège. »

Il annonce également son groupe sanguin et son signe ? Il doit être superstitieux ce type, bon c'est à mon tour de me présenter.

« Kise Ryouta, 12 ans, je ne sais pas encore quel club j'intégrerai. »


End file.
